Neera
Neera is a chaotic neutral half-elf wild mage and a potential companion. Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition Recruitment Neera is available to recruit from Chapter 1. She can be found in Beregost, south-east of the northern entrance, seeking aid against a group of mages hunting her, Neera barely gets to introduce herself before being confronted by the pursuing mages. Ekandor, the leader of the mages, demands your party step aside or be attacked. Regardless of your decision, Neera will force a battle in which she preemptively teleports Ekandor away using Wild Magic. After the ensuing battle with the remaining mages, Neera can be recruited. If Edwin Odesseiron is in your party during the encounter, Edwin will recognize Ekandor as a fellow member of the Red Wizards of Thay and attempt to mediate with his colleague. After Neera's preemptive teleportation of Ekandor, Edwin pulls rank with the remaining mages since he is the ranking Red Wizard in Ekandor's absence. As a result, the henchmen disperse without a fight. Neera will then begin her usual dialog by asking to join the party, however Edwin will then threaten to leave since his own brethren are hunting her. Thus, the player must choose between keeping Edwin or recruiting Neera. If you dismiss Neera, she will be found in Friendly Arm Inn. Related quests * If you keep Neera in your party long enough (and, possibly, listen politely to her long, winding stories) she will ask you to help Find the Wild Mage Adoy * Restitution / Unpaid Debts Relationships * Edwin - They can't be in the same party Gameplay As a wild mage, Neera starts with a unique spell Nahal's Reckless Dweomer, which allows the casters to choose any spell they know and cast it as a first level spell at the casting speed of 5, at the cost of a chance of having a Wild Surge, the casters get to add their experience levels to the wild surge roll. At level 1, Neera has 4 hp and one Quarterstaff weapon proficiency, she is wearing a Traveller's Robe and wields Neera's Staff +1, she also carries a Gem Bag containing a Fire Agate Gem, Lynx Eye Gem, Sunstone Gem and a Turquoise Gem. She knows the following spells at the time of joining: Armor, Burning Hands, Chromatic Orb, Color Spray, Identify, Magic Missile (memorized), Nahal's Reckless Dweomer (memorized), Sleep In-game biography Quotes Dialogues Journal entries After you aid Neera against the Red Wizards, an entry is placed into the Journal section of your Journal: *Triggered By: Aiding Neera *Journal Section: Journal If you accept her into the party: *Entry Title: Something Wild *Entry: I met a half-elf named Neera on the road and rescued her from a group of Red Wizards intent on studying her talent for wild magic. Her spells are unpredictable but sometimes far more powerful than those of other spellcasters. Her personality seems just as unpredictable, so I hope I made the right choice in bringing her along. If you do not invite her to join your party: *Entry Title: Wild Thing *Entry: I met a half-elf named Neera on the road and rescued her from a group of Red Wizards intent on studying her talent for wild magic. Between her unpredictable spells and manner, I thought it better to let her go on her way. She said she would be at the Friendly Arm Inn. Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Recruitment Neera is available to recruit from Chapter 9. She's found in Bridgefort in Boareskyr Bridge, you must have retrieved the Wardstone from the ruined Temple of Bhaal in Forest of Wyrms in order to access the fort. Related quests Neera is haunted, by Adoy, and she needs your help to get raid of his never-ending voices in her head, fast. Agree to help her brew her potion, she'll give you a list of the ingredients she needs: # Potion of Perception, various places, sold by Belegarm at the Flaming Fist encampments. # Giant Spider Leg, found in the spider lair in Forest of Wyrms in Chapter 9 # Planetar Feather, found in a cart near Vichand, who's involved in Edwin's quest, in the crusader camp at Boareskyr Bridge in Chapter 9 # Belladonna Flowers, found in the middle area of the Bloodbark Grove in Chapter 10 or from an imported save # Wilhelmina's Miracle Turnip Juice, you only have one chance to get this potion so be sure to get it when you talk to Wilhelmina at the northern part of the Coalition Camp in Chapter 10, or if Neera is in your party, she'll purchase it from Wilhelmina instead. After collecting all ingredients, have Neera in party and rest somewhere, she will then prompt you to find an entrance to the Fugue Plane, travel to Kanaglym in the Underground River caverns to meet Adoy's ghost to complete the quest, you earn 18,000 XP as rewards. Relationships * Will romance male protagonists of any race * Edwin - They can't be in the same party In-game biography Quotes Dialogues Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition Recruitment Neera is available to recruit from Chapter 2. After you hear three peasants talking about the shadow thief bodes in Bridge District street, travel a bit south, then back to the area entrance, there you witness Neera rescue a girl named Mereth from some Red Wizards of Thay (no comments from Edwin if he's in party). You'll encounter her again in your next travel, head to the Wild Forest to let her join. Related quests * Neera's Hidden Refuge Relationships * Will romance male protagonists of any race * Edwin - They can't be in the same party In-game biography Quotes Dialogues Trivia * Neera's voice actor is Nicola Elbro Gallery Neera Artowrk.jpg Neera art02.jpg EEwallpapers01a.jpg External links *www.imdb.com http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2173398/ Category:Half-Elves Category:Beregost Category:Friendly Arm Inn Category:Baldur's Gate: EE companions Category:Baldur's Gate II: EE companions Category:Companions Category:Mages Category:Baldur's Gate: SoD companions Category:Chaotic Neutral creatures